You're Not Alone
by XxCelina-MariexX
Summary: Before Twilight-When a new girl comes and town with a secret that only her and her adopted mom know. After Nathan starts sending the goverment after people with abilities, Alice and Edward want to help her, not knowing what thery're getting into.
1. New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Twilight but I do own Katrina and her adopted mother!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring loudly. I slapped the snooze button and sat up. I scowled as I glanced at my calendar, it was Monday. I was supposedly first day at Forks High School, just what I need. I had moved with my mom to Forks, Washington, from Michigan because…well let's just say I wasn't fitting in-_at all-_and my mom needed a place that was…less sunny. Yes, my mom's a vampiress-which means I'm actually adopted! I had lived in an orphanage house for as long as I can remember.

I got up and slipped out of my pj's and put on the outfit I had set out the night before. I put on a sky blue lace tank top over a black wife beater, dark blue plain jeans, and black skater shoes, with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black trench coat to finish it off. I looked around my room looking for my mp3, my walls were covered with a dark grayish color while one wall was a deep purple, to match my bed spread that was black with purple hearts flowing through the fabric.

I spotted my mp3 on my white dresser and grabbed it. I put on one earphone and turned it on. I walked toward mybathroom while I tucked it into my pocket, listening to the Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I looked in the mirror, I had black hair with my bangs swept to the left with the blue hair dye I had but in my hair danced through the tips of my bangs. I also had bright blue eyes- almost the color of my tank top. I was pale, not the really pale but paler than most people.

I brushed my teeth, my hair, outlined my eyes with eyeliner, and put on mascara. I looked at my neck to find it bare; I glanced at my bed table to find my necklace. I went to my bed table got it and went back to the mirror. I brought it up to my neck to tie it. It was a black ribbon with a sliver heart pendent-that was from a close friend. I grabbed my mp3 and turned it off out of boredom.

I grabbed my black messenger bag while putting a book called Activating Evolutions by Chandler Suresh in. I have a reason for having that book, I can control things with my mind _and _I can generate and control ice! Special, aren't I? I have tried to look for my birth parents but no luck at all, but I'm still looking…..on Google.

I hung my bag on my shoulder and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. I grabbed an apple, looking up to find my mom walking in. "I'll be at a friend's house in town later so I won't be home when you get back, so if you need anything just call my cell, alright?" she asked in her soft high voice. "Okay, I'll be fine anyways." I replied as she looked at me with a stern face, "Katrina, just promise me you won't get into any fights." "Mom, we're not in Michigan and call me Kat for the last time plus I freakin' promised that two weeks ago." I said seriously into her light golden eyes. "You better watch your language at school, missy!" She said warningly. "I will, don't worry," I assured her.

She sat there for a minute; I knew she was thinking deep. "Penny for your thought's?" I said curiously, she looked at me, "I'll wait for you to come home and then you come with, they have kids your age so your surely to get some friends. How bout that?" She said as happiness danced in her eyes. "Okay, I'll probably have nothing to do anyways." She smiled as I took a bite out of the apple. "I gotta get going, see ya." I said walking towards the front door. "Okay! Be careful, you know I hate you riding that car without me there to tell you to slow down!" She yelled through the house. " You know I can just stop the car with my min-" "I'm just afraid of somebody finding out and having to do the whole Texas thing over!" I shuddered while standing halfway out the door. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

I had ran away when I first found out about my powers and got caught by this company disguised as a paper factory. Kinda ironic, huh? I had met Gabriel or 'Sylar'; we had helped each other out of there. I know it was risky but I prevented him from cutting off the top of my head; I told him that he could have my powers by just touching me, like he had when he was with Elle. He sent letters every now and then saying what was going on and what trouble he's gotten into.

"Okay, bye," I said quietly knowing my mom heard, since she was a vampire she had super hearing. I walked outside into the humid air, closing the door behind me. I grabbed my set of keys out of my coat pocket as I walked over to my car, it was a Ford Fusion. I had got a paint job on it after I had gotten it for a gift for passing my driver's license test. It had blue-of course it was blue, it's my favorite color-flames with a black background.

I unlock the doors and got into the driver's side while throwing my bag into the passenger side. I shut my door, put the key into the ignition and drove off to school.

**I Hope you liked it, sorry it's short I wanted to know what you guys think of it first. Please review!!**

**With love,**

**Celina-Marie**


	2. Just Perfect!

**Diclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer or Tom Kring so please don't sue me**

**I Am sorry I haven't updated!!! I couldn't make my mind up if I should rewrite the 1****st**** chapter or write the second chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

I pulled into the nearest parking spot and turned off my car. I overviewed my new school I'd being going at for the time being. I examined the parking lot slightly embarrassed. All of the cars were old and rusted except one, a sliver Volvo. There was a guy leaning on the hood of the car with pale skin, exceptionally beautiful, and brown hair. He reminded me of my mom. '_Could he be a vampire?_' I thought. He suddenly looked right at _me_! I quickly looked down blushing, grabbing the keys out of the car's ignition and stuffed it in my bag.

I heard a tap on the window beside me. I looked up, surprise took over my face. Gab-I mean _Sylar_ smiled as I gasped. I opened the door while he moved back. I jumped to my feet and hugged him. He tensed up for a couple of seconds then hugged me back gently. I pulled back, "I didn't know you were in town?!?! How are you doing with the whole hunger thing?" I exclaimed calming down. "Okay." He said flatly; he had a pair of sunglasses on even though it wasn't sunny. He had a dark gray jacket over his sweater vest with a white button up shirt under it, he had plain blue jeans and I didn't really care about his shoes.

"I needed to talk to you." He said lightly. He directed me toward a bench in front of the school. We sat down, "So what's up?" I stared at him curiously. "You remember Nathan Petrelli?" He said. "Angela's son? Yea, very." I spat out Angela's name in hatred. "After Primetech was blown up-"I interrupted him, "It did?" "Yes, Nathan went to the president and set up a plan to round us all up and lock us up." He said disapprovingly. "What?!?" I said a little too loud. A couple of people stared our way; Sylar put his head down while I glanced at the people staring.

I notice the guy with the sliver Volvo was still staring. I looked at Sylar alarmed, "What?" he said with confusion. "You remember my mom, right?" I said looking at him or more like his sunglasses. "You think he might be like her?" he said like he knew what I was going to say. "….yea." I said quietly. "So, what am I gonna do? I don't want my mom in the middle of it!" I said quietly making sure no one heard. "You can change your name and dye your hair or you can come with me but I don't think you want another adventure like the last one." He said casually.

I sat there for at least a couple of minutes, thinking what I should do. '_Adventure or new life, adventure or new life……I know exactly what he's gonna do!'_ "You're going to try and find your father, aren't you?" I said pretty sure I was right. He looked at me scrunching his eye brows. "You know, you're really good at guessing what I'm doing next?" I smirked, "I guess I am." I smiled. "How long are you in town?" I asked hoping a while. "I don't know; a couple of days." I sat there think what I should do.

"I don't know, well I'm just starting school and everything I…...I think we should talk with my mom too about this" I said after 5 minutes of silence. "Alright, I'll talk to you later today or tomorrow," He said wrapping our meeting up. "Okay, I guess I should get going." I said looking around see the sidewalks empty out. I got up with him following me. "I will see you later." He said. I hugged him quick knowing he was holding his hunger for power every second. He patted me on the back, and then went our separate ways.

I went to the office and got a slip for all of my teachers to sign for my first day. I took off to my first class, we had a tour of the school during the weekend and I remember where everything is which is surprising for me. I got to English aka my first class and walked to the towards the teachers desk. The teacher look confused till she got the slip. She smiled big, "Welcome to Forks High, Ms. Willson, I am Mrs. Jackson." She said with a high pitch voice which was _very_ annoying. I smiled a fake smile; she sat me in a set next to some guy. I sat down while everyone in the class stared at me, which was very uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm Mike!" He said smiled at me. "Uh, hi I'm Katrina but I prefer Kat." I said nervously.

I looked around the room to see the guy with the Volvo is in the same class. Thank god he was on the other side of the room! I only heard one quarter of what she said through out the whole class. My Next hour was my algebra, which was my worst subject. I barely even heard anything out of that class. It was third now third hour and I had gym. The coach said I didn't have to play and I sat down on the bleachers while I watched the rest of the class get tackled playing football. '_Thank god, I don't have to play!'_ I suck at football; well I'm not really good at any sports at all! Horrible to be exact!

I finally made it to lunch but I wasn't that hunger. I went through the line and grabbed a pizza slice, paid and Mike some how found me. "Hey, how about you sit with me and my friends?" He said smiling. Would I really be able to turn this offer down? If I did I would be sitting with _no_ body to sit with. "Okay," I said as I smiled shyly. I sat down and an empty seat right across from Mike, he introduced me to everyone but I didn't really get the names down. I listened a bit when it came to the girls that were sitting around me. I just give them nicknames in my head. "That's Jessica," He pointed to a blonde that was sitting to his right as she gave me a small smile and went back to what she was doing. '_Barbie….' _I thought, addressing her. "That's Lauren," pointed to the girl on my left. She looked at me, smiled but as she turned her head away I saw her roll her eyes. '_Bitch Barbie…' _and so forth.

Everyone was chatting aimlessly and me, feeling pretty out of place. Obviously no one dared to say a word about me, and of course, at random moments Mike would stare at me. I had finished my food long ago and I had finally made an attempt to get out of there. "Where ya going?" Mike asked perfectly on time, "I need some fresh air." I got up while talking. I felt eyes burning at me behind my back; I knew it was that Cullen kid, I had picked up the last name all the way back in English. I went out side as the bitter cold blew against my skin, I loved it! I walked my way to the nearest bench and just calmed down.

There were a mixture of reds, oranges, and browns dancing across the grass while the still hanging leaves drifted slowly of the tree. I picked up a red leaf that was sitting right next to my foot. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. No one was even outside! I shifted my gaze toward the leaf as it frosted up and turned to ice. A smile danced on my lips. It was frozen solid, I simply let it fall to the ground while it shattered to a million pieces to where you wouldn't even known it was a leaf.

A few minutes later everyone else was pouring out of the cafeteria as I set off to my next class. I swear to god, I think Mike has clairvoyance like dear old Molly Walker! "Hey, what's your next class?" He asked me. I groaned inwardly, "Hopefully not in your next class," I muttered so he couldn't hear me. "I have Chemistry next," He said rather loudly but happily. '_Just perfect!' _Sarcasm went through my thoughts fluently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I still have no clue at all on what to name this story!!! If you have any Ideas, just PM me, ok? Okay Katrina and Edward do meet up in the next chapter I can assure that! & if you can just ..click…the gray button with green writing and give me your thoughts of the story would be really helpful. 333**

**With love,**

Celina or otherwise known as VampireLover095

3333


	3. Meeting Edward

**Here's the third chapter!!!!! Yay!! I feel so proud!!! Okay, I've decided to get rid of one of Kat's powers, and the winner is ……Cell Regeneration! *Crickets chirp* I feel so loved! That power made her seem like god because she can't really die or get hurt, so that's all! Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU REGCONIZE IN THIS STORY! I ONLY OWN KATRINA AND HER ADOPTED MOM, KRISTINA!!**

Okay this is the key for the whole thoughts and dialog thing

"Normal out loud talking"

"_Katrina's thoughts"_

Okay got it! I know I didn't do it in the beginning so I mind as well do it now just so you know!!

"Okay so I'll see ya!" Mike said as we walked into the classroom. He went and sat where ever he was assigned to sit while I started my way toward the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up as I got closer, "Hi" I said quietly as I handed him the slip. "Well, Welcome to Forks, Ms. Willson! Why don't you go sit next to Mr. Cullen?" He said as he handed the slip back. I looked the way he pointed and saw _him._

"_Oh, this is going to be fun!" _I made my way to my new seat while he just stared; it was like he was trying to set me on fire with his eyes! I sat down and set my bag on the side of one of the chair legs and looked forward. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm guessing you are Kat?" I looked over at him; he wasn't glaring at me anymore! All I saw was curiosity. "Yeah, how'd you know to call me Ka-Wow dumb question, I forget I'm living in a small town!" I said as my felt my cheeks heat up.

"That's fine," He said politely. I gave a shy smile, "Why'd you move to the rainiest place in the country?" He asked. "_Great, what am I gonna say? 'Oh, I moved here because some company was after me because I can do something most people can't! Oh, and my mom can't be in the sun because she'll sparkle!'God, damn it, Katrina! Think like Gabriel!" _I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. "_Owe, don't tell me there's another Matt Parkman!" _I got a sudden idea, "I moved here because my mom was offered a job at the hospital and we needed a change in scenery." I looked at him, I was telling the truth……well, part of it.

He smirked, "You're good liar, did you know that?" I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. He turned his head toward the front of the class, after a few seconds I did the same. "_Now what am I going to tell mom?" _Through the class I felt him stare at me a couple of times, I just ignored him. I needed to talk to Gabriel/'Sylar'. Then I remembered Mom wanted me to meet her friend's children since they we're around my age.

The bell finally rung, I got up and got my stuff together. "I want to talk to you after school," I heard Edward say above a whisper before disappearing from my sight. _"I'm so totally screwed!" _I finished gathering my stuff and headed out the door.

Unfortunately, Mike caught up with me. "Is he giving you problems? 'Cause I can go hurt him for you?" I glared at him. "No thanks I can handle myself!" I said hastily. He put his hands mid way in the air "Wow, no need to be mean, I just asked!" I just shook my head. Finally, Mike had run off to find another one of his buddies since obviously he didn't want his head bit off.

The rest of the day went smoothly as a dreaded each minute that went by. The bell rung for the end of the school day, while I got out of the classroom my cell phone rang. I went to the side of the building I had come out and answered it. "Hello?" I hadn't recognized the number, so I thought it was Gabriel using a payphone. "Katrina?" I knew that voice. "_Claire? Why would she be calling me?" _"Um, Claire?" I said in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm not calling for personal matters but Rebel told me to call you." I could tell she was pretty annoyed. "…And what'd he want you to tell me since I wouldn't answer him when he tried to reach me by my phone?" I said tried of this dude who somehow using technology to contact us instead of actually meeting us face to face!

"Where are you? Have you seen Sylar recently?!" Desperation came out through her voice as I grimaced at the word 'Sylar'. I never did like the name; I thought Gabriel was good enough for me. "No I haven't seen him," I lied though my teeth. "And I'm NOT telling you where I am!" I knew she'd blab about me to her real father, since I was on Gabriel's side they thought I was a killer, too.

"Never mind, I've gotta go anyways." I heard the dial tone start after her loud 'click'. I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag, then sighed. "_Why. Me. I never asked for this, I never wanted this, so why me?" _I walked over to my car, just as I got the door; something _had _to stop me, "What's going on?" A velvety voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at him, I had forgotten all about what Edward had said back in Chemistry. "How 'bout, none of your business?" I said, I just wanted to go home! I needed to talk to Gabriel and mom, and make up my mind about staying or going with him; I think I already made up my mind.

"Who was that on the phone?" He said sternly as he looked me in the eyes. I notice his eyes were golden, almost brown but still it didn't seem normal. "An old friend," I tilted my head to the left as my bangs bounced, I looked around the parking lot to find it mostly empty except for a few cars including Edward's Volvo. "_I don't think we've ever considered ourselves friends since Gabe ransacked her house trying to get her power! Man, she wouldn't even look at me!" _As I turned toward him, I saw his eyebrows knitted together. I looked at him questionably, "Well, I've got to go I'm suppose to meet up with my mom," I excused myself as I turned toward my car with keys in hand and unlocked it. "Who's your mom?" "_Has he ever heard of curiosity killed the cat_?!" _"_Kristina Willson, why?" I looked at him from my driver's seat about to put the key into the ignition.

"That means," He took my keys out of my hand. "You're coming with me." I stared at him dumbfounded. "What-wha-what?!" I stood up as he locked the car for me and shut the door. "You're mother works and is friends with Dr. Carlisle Cullen which is my father, sort of." He put his arm around my shoulder and steered me toward his car/ "What about MY car?!" I baffled. "My sister, Alice, will get it later," We got to his Volvo and opened the passenger seat. I sat there for a few seconds while he looked at me. I sighed, "Fine," I whispered knowing he heard me as I got in. He shut the door, got in his side, and then made our way to his house.

When we were almost there my phone rang, I checked the caller I.D and it was the same number Claire called me from. "Are you going to answer that?" I heard him say as I turned my head toward his direction. I silenced the phone, "Nope." He looked at me understandingly. The whole way there I thought I was on a rollercoaster ride, he drove so fast, but I liked it. We pulled up to a giant house that had big windows. "So, I'm guessing you're like my mom, a vampire?" I said quietly not to make him upset. "Yes," I almost didn't catch it but he said it as he got out.

I reached for the door but it opened, I looked up to see Edward had opened it. I got out and notice my mom's car in the drive way. With Edward by my side I made my way toward the house.

**I hope you liked it!!! As you can see I'm slowly making my chapters longer so that's a score in improvement!!! Plz tell me if Edward's OCC(out of character)! I hope I got him right! **

**Edward: Review-**

**Kat: PLZ!!!!**

**Me: Yeah what they said!! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, like I said I've been busy lately!!**

**Edward: And read her other stories, too!**

**Kat: & and even read her profile!!! Oh an-**

**Me: Okay! Time to shut up you two!**


	4. The Cullen's House

**How come I only got one review?!?!? What's wrong with you people?!?! Is it that much to ask to give me your thought's on this story?! Or you just want to be a chicken! Bawk! Lol jk but seriously!**

"Out loud speaking"

"_Katrina's thoughts"_

_Dreams/Flashbacks_

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: the only reason I put this here so I don't get my butt chewed of…..so I ONLY OWN KATRINA & KRISTEN WILLAIMS….& THE PLOT!!!**

**Chapter 4!!!(YAY)**

We walked into the house as Edward-you know what? Let's just call him Ed! Ed led me to the left, I notice through the door it looked like a kitchen. We walked in to see my Mom leaning up against a counter talking to the people I assumed was the rest of the Cullen's. "Hi, sweetie, Sorry I forgot to tell you the name of my friend but you've met Edward already!" She apologized. "No, it's fine!" I said quietly as all eyes were on me. "Oh, silly me, Everyone, this is my daughter, Katrina-" I stopped her, "Kat! Please just call me Kat." A man with blonde hair who looked about to be in his late twenty's or early thirty's stepped up.

"Hello, Kat. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I smile, "And this is my family, Esme," He pointed to a woman with light brown hair that was next to him, "and this is Emmett and Rosalie," He pointed to a giant guy who was standing next to a blonde haired girl who was glaring at me. _"I guess she doesn't like me, maybe she's jealous? Naw, she wouldn't." _I looked back at Dr. Cullen. He continued, "Alice, and that's Jasper," I looked over to where a girl about my size with pixie hair, was standing next to a guy I assumed was Jasper. He had blonde her that was a little poofy.

Alice walked up to me and gave me a small hug, "Nice to meet you, I hope we can go shopping together sometime!" She said excitedly. Jasper I looked toward Jasper, "Hello," He nodded. "Jasper's the newest addition to the family." "Okay, I'll be careful then." I smiled. "And obviously you've met Edward." He said as he looked at Edward who was beside me. "Yup," I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My mom looked at me worried; I took my phone out and checked the caller I.D. I didn't know the number, "_I should answer it; it might be Gabe." _"I probably need to take this," I said backing up. "Okay, just be careful, "My mom said as I went towards the way me and Edward came in.

I got outside but I made my way toward a tree that was a few feet away so it'd be harder for them to hear me. I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear, "Hello?" "Kat? I need you to be careful! Nathan's men are in town after me but I want you to make sure they don't see you." I heard Gabe's voice on the other end; his voice was quiet so he wouldn't get caught. "Okay, well I'm at my mom's friend's house, and trust me; the house is like in the middle of nowhere." I assured him. "What are you talking about me being careful?! You be careful!" He chuckled.

"Well I've got to go, I'll be leaving town sooner than I thought." He said. "Okay, I guess I'll see you another time." I said quietly. "Bye," He hung up. I ended the call and went back inside. "_Somebody plays piano," _As I walked back in I noticed a piano that I didn't see before. I continued my way to the kitchen, once more I felt Rosalie glare at me again but ignored it. Carlisle and Mom were laughing about something that happened at the hospital; Edward faced me, "Would you like a tour of the house?" "Sure," I shrugged as we lead me out of the kitchen.

He showed me the house, and now he was showing me his room. "God, I love these windows!" I exclaimed. "Yeah it's nice," He said kind of awkwardly. I sat there for a couple of seconds thinking of what to say next; then a question popped into my head. "Do you read minds or something 'cause it seems like you do because when I think something that someone would like at me weird for you do," I looked at him. He looked back, "Yes, I can. Sorry for not telling you when you knew I was a vampire, but yes." "What have you heard?" I stared at the wall. "Something about a person named Claire, Matt Parkman, and Gabriel or Gabe." My phone vibrated in y pocket, again! "Are you going to answer that? Or it's the same person who called you in the car?" He questioned. "I'm not answering it and it probably is unless it's another person who is always bothering me about other things that don't have to do with me or hopefully a wrong number!" I looked at him.

At that moment, I noticed his cd collection. "Wow," I walked up to them and looked at the names of the albums. I didn't know any of them! "Uh, who are these people?" I pointed to the CDs. "You don't know this music?!" "Hey! I've only been around for sixteen years, buddy!" He chuckled. After that he explained some of them but it just went through one ear and out the other.

**Sorry it's so short! I starting to have another writer's block *sighs* & PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Kat: PLZ!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!**

**Edward: Wow. That was dramatic.**

**Kat: Sooo……**

**Me: 'So……' Let's hope for more reviews!!!**

**P.S: Thanks to pixie freak for being the only one who reviewed one the last chapt!!!!**

**With love,**

**Celina-Marie**


	5. Running Away

After a few hours of visiting the Cullen's house we're finally on our way home. When we pulled into the drive way to find my car parked in the garage; we have a two car garage so I can park my car and mom's car in the garage. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I got changed into a black tank top and a pair of my pj pants and relaxed; watching the news as they talked about the government sending out agents to capture so called terrorists. I scoffed as I went and grabbed my remote to turn it off. Right before I hit the button I stopped my self as they had a 'Wanted' announcement that had a picture that looked like it had been a still from a surveillance camera of Gabe.

"_**There has been a sighting of this serial killer around a little town called Forks in Washington. Please, if you see this man**_ _**call 911 immediately! He has killed many and he has to be stoppe- **_"The TV went off as I threw the remote on my bed and went over to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I sat on my bed losing track of time as I thought back to everything that had happened over the last two years. From my powers surfacing, to being captured by 'The Company', to meeting Sylar, to convincing him not to kill me, and so forth. I didn't know how much longer I'd stay sane with the government after me, Rebel nagging me, and worrying about Sylar.

I heard a buzzing noise and looked over to my night stand where my phone was vibrating. I slowly got up and flipped my phone open to see a text message from an unknown number. I click view and the message popped up saying, '**Turn the new on, ur a wanted woman-Claire' **I quickly snatched my remote and pressed the on button. "_**This girl's name is Katrina Willson; she's acquaintances with the serial killer, Sylar. If you see her, call the police immediately also." **_I turned my TV off, threw the remote on my bed, then opened my window and threw my cell phone as hard as I could. After seeing it disappear beyond the trees, I locked my window shut; I pulled out my duffle bag and packed the things I need, a couple of outfits, and of course, my MP3.

I wrote a note to my mom saying I left so Nathan wouldn't go after her because of me. I left it on my desk, put the duffle bag strap over my shoulder, and went out the window. I slowly slid down the roof as quiet as I could be and jumped into a tree near by and climbed down. I got to the lowest branch to see it was 5 feet to the ground. I'm not afraid of heights-well kind of; if I'm at a ledge of a high cliff yes, I get scared. But jumping from a branch to the ground, I was still scared. Okay maybe I am scared of heights.

I breathed in deep and jumped to my death. I landed with a small thud as pain shot up my legs. Thank god my mom left the garage door open. Got into my car and pulled it out of park; I rolled the car down the drive way into the road using telekinesis. After a half a mile, I started down the road. I didn't know where I should go. If I tried to find Gabe, I won't know where his heading; I had no idea who his father is or where he would be so that plan was not going to happen. I was definitely not going to Claire, she'd blab about me to her little daddy.

I thought about the Cullen's but I didn't want them to get in trouble when it's got nothing to do with them. Of course I really had no choice anyways. I heard a car horn go off as I looked in my review mirror to see a sliver Volvo, with a very familiar driver. I pulled into a parking lot for a small market, and killed the engine. I got up as Edward turn the car off, when he got out someone else was in the car. It was his 'sister', Alice. She had also gotten out and they both walked toward me.

"Why are you running away?" Edward demanded as he stopped in front of me. "Edward, calm down. There's no need to get angry," Alice quietly said and turned to smile at me. "I'll help you find your friend." I crossed my arms and leaned to my left. "You mean Gabriel?" "Yeah, him!" Alice nodded and smiled really big. Oh crap, I bet they don't know about his hunger or as I call it Sylar since it's what created the whole Sylar identity in the first place. I quickly thought of something else so Edward wouldn't get too suspicious.

I sighed, "You sure you want to help me?" I glanced at Edward, who had a confused look on his face. "Yes, I'm sure. Isn't that what friends do, is help each other?" My throat became tight. I never really had friends; I had Gab but no real friends who were there all the time. I had always put a wall up around my self to prevent getting hurt. I took deep breathes and looked around my surroundings. I looked up at the street lights and noticed a black object on one that was a few feet away from us. "Crap! We gotta go!"

I quickly got into my car and started the engine. I saw Edward and Alice get into Edward's car, started up their engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town with them right behind me.

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile since I have actually written a chapter. I've been having a writer's block. Please tell me if this chapter is good, I want to know what you guys think of it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you! Okay not really but close to it!!!**

**With love,**

_**Celina}{Marie**_


	6. A memory

_I sat on a block made of concrete serving as my bed, everything as dull as can be. I had lost track weeks ago of how long I had been here, since they've pumped me up with drugs making me go out like a light every now and then. I looked around the room for the hundredth time, bored as hell. I saw somebody standing out side of the giant window that gave the viewers a view of the whole cell. I couldn't see very well with the glare reflecting the white dullness of my cell. I sighed and stared through the glass, trying to see who was watching me like I was an animal at a zoo. I could make out he had dark hair and obviously had a suit on. _

_"Hello?" My voice was raspy from not talking for so long. I saw the outline of his head tip to the right. "What's your name?" The figure asked over the intercom and bounced of the walls of the cell. "I prefer Kat, you?" He took a few seconds to answer. "Gabriel," I almost didn't hear it considering it was just above a whisper. I saw another figure walk up next to 'Gabriel' and obviously conversing with him. "How are you doing, Katrina?" I recognized the voice as Bennet's._

_"Crappy, thanks to you," I groaned as I laid back down. I heard the door to 'my cage' open and pair of clicking high heels come in; whatever it was I knew it wouldn't be good. "Hello, Ms. Willson." I looked up as Angela walked over and stood beside the cement block that served as my bed. "Petrelli," _

"_Now don't get yourself worked up, dear. I have a mission for you." She calmly said._

"_Really, you're going to finally let me out of this hell hole for awhile? It's a miracle!" I snapped._

_She laid down a set of folded clothes on the bed, "Get changed into these and no complaints," and walked out._

_I unfolded the clothes to find a dress suit, lucky she gave me trouser or I would I've gave her hell for making me wear a skirt! I hate skirts and dresses; I'm not the girly type at all. I looked at the observation window to see no one there and quickly got dressed before they came back. I actually liked the outfit, it was a purple-maroon color and the suit jacket looked like a trench coat on me, but I thought it was awesome. I also noticed a pair of shoes next to my 'bed'. Of course, they were high heels and lucky the heels weren't the tall so I wouldn't break my freaking neck._

_Angela walked in the second I got the shoes on and told me to follow her out. I was think of making a run for It on the way but she had all the doors guarded with security officers. That plan was immediately out of thought. _

_*******_

_Bennet, Gabriel, and I were standing outside a back being held up. "Why are we doing this?" I asked as I watch the police trying to get the situation under control and wincing at every scream and cry when there was no reason to scream bloodly murder when you're not even a victim. _

_"Because the people robbing the bank are escapees and also could do a lot of damage knowing the powers they have." Bennet replied looking around also. I couldn't help but notice all the tension between him and Gabriel. "this is taking forever, either I'm going in as a 'damsel in distressed' and reel them into stopping the whole thing or we go in full blown and stop 'em." I turn to my two partners for the time being to see them looking at me like I was insane._

_"The second one would get more people hurt and it probably wouldn't end well." Bennet sighed as he put his hands through is hair. "Just be careful we don't' want you to get too hurt." Now I was the one who looked at him like he was insane. "Since when did you care?!" _

_He just looked at me confused. "Never mind, I'm going in. If I don't make it, see you in hell; if I do, it'll be a miracle!" I started my way to the back door to the bank. I twisted the knob to find it was locked. I froze the handle until it shattered giving me a few cuts in the process. I slowly opened the door and checked the coast to see if it was clear. I quickly found my way to the main area where everything was going down. _

_I put on my innocent teen girl act and tried to break their little hearts. "Why are you doing this?" I asked innocently as I slowly walk over to the robbers. They looked at me funny they all snickered except one I think I've might of already broke. "What's it to you, girly?" One of the guys asked. I recognized him from the files Angela made me memorize; all I could remember was his last name, Gordon. _

_"I just wondered why. I mean what's the whole point; all you're doing is scaring people. It's not going to help you get anywhere ya'know." All they did was get annoyed. 'damn it' I thought quickly thinking of another plan. All I came up with is asking them stupid questions until Gordon threw fire at me, remembering he had a temper. So that's what I did but it only to 5 minutes to push Gordon off the edge._

_"That's it, you little brat!" He literally growled and threw a quick fire ball at me. I held my hands in front of me as they froze up killing the fire as it hit my hands. That's the good thing about freezing things, you can't get burned. They stared in disbelief until Bennet came running in along with Gabriel. "Put you're hands up and drop your weapons!" Bennet yelled as they scattered across the bank._

_Of course, Gordon saw his chance to make me his punching bag. I literally jumped and ran dodging his punches with his hands burning with blue fire. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Then my klutzy side came out at the most brilliant time. I tripped over my own foot and landed roughly on my back. I yelped and I heard Bennet yelling at him to stay away from me but Gordon didn't listen._

_I opened my as to see Gordon towering above me but instead of fire as his weapon he had a gun. 'I'm screwed, goodbye cruel world' I looked around to see Bennet was out and Gabriel didn't notice until Gordon raised the gun. He aimed it at my stomach and pulled the trigger. "BANG"_

I shot up from the bed falling of it in the process. I looked around, remembering I was in a hotel. I heard a light knock at the door guessing it was Alice. "Come in," I said quietly. Alice came in and saw me on the floor. "Are you okay?" She came over to me and helped me up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed out. "Where's Edward?" I looked around noticing a missing person.

"He went to get you breakfast, I hope you like McDonald's." She giggled softly. "Yeah, of course I do. Who doesn't?"

**So a little look into her past, I promise more later. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I've been busy with stupid school and crap. So PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW or atleast Favorite or Alert the Story!**

**With love,**

**CelinaMarie**


	7. AN!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been having MAJOR writer's block so I don't think I'm going to be able to update for awhile also. My school is much more strict & the x-mas break is the longest break all year! The only other break we're going to get is for 1 week in March & after that only the weekends till school is over! I have the over zealous History teacher he like to give out stupid assignments and then we have the homework for the rest of our class! Ugh idk how I'm going to live through it! But I have posted my pics for this story on photobucket!**

**Kat & Sylar: .com/albums/jj109/MysticRaven121/?action=view¤t;=**

**Kat & Sylar 2: .com/albums/jj109/MysticRaven121/?action=view¤t;=**

**Kat & Edward: .com/albums/jj109/MysticRaven121/?action=view¤t;=**

**I'm thinking about doing a cover for the story! Just PM me or review saying if I should or not!**

**With love,**

**~CelinaMarie**


	8. CapturedAgain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Twilight, or anything other copyright names or something along those lines XD**

**haHA Finally gonna update this story! Sorry to all those who have been watching. Writer's Block stings like a bitch X]**

Well, here I am… again. Trapped and taken hostage. I should've just gone with Gabriel when his visited back in Forks. After running away with Edward and Alice, I convinced them to go back home after three days of traveling. They were stubborn about it but they finally changed their minds that night. I continued driving, also taking my sweet time and decided to head to New York, where it all started. As you can tell, I didn't get there. No, I was in Chicago, decided to do some sightseeing in every state I visited, which I now regret. I was in one of the museums there and unfortunately had over a hundred cameras there and the government knew I was in the area.

Let me tell you, those freaking taser things HURT! I thought I had a high pain threshold but I guess not. I seen them come in and started walking fast to the other end so I wouldn't be suspicious but they saw me anyways. Once I noticed they spotted me I started running. Pretty soon I was running down this hallway thing, looking behind to see how fast they were catching up to me, and then run into a black wall. Oh wait scratch that, what I thought was a black, was actually some dude who was in an _S.W.A.T_ outfit and his was bald, and probably the scariest guy I've ever seen. I mean Sylar's a bit scary but he was sexy scary. Wait…did I just say that?

Of course, I had to say _something_. "Who the hell are you?" He just smirked. "Your worst nightmare." I raised an eyebrow at him. That's something Sylar would say but more se- ok_ay_ stop that train of thought. I heard a click and suddenly I see fishing line with metal _thingys_ on the ends coming at me and then excruciating pain. There was 5 seconds of pain and then I was out like a light.

Right now, I can feel myself lying on a bed, with something stuck in my nose, I felt like I had paralysis, I'm tired, and it's freaking cold. I can hear movement and talking. I've already tried to make a sound and I was unsuccessful.

I have now been lying there for hours and its gotten quiet so I'm assuming it's nighttime. This sucks, technically I'm asleep but I feel tired as hell! I was already tried before I got caught. I had been going on to 48 hours with no sleep and surprisingly I hadn't passed out yet.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming near me and I hoped to god it wasn't that bald dude. He looked pedo-scary and even just thinking about it made me shuddered. The footsteps stopped right beside me. If it is the pedo-dude and he touches me, when I get out of this place I'm so going Sylar on his ass! I could hear the _mystery _man's breathe and slight movement before feeling the slight touch of finger tips go over my forehead and brush the hair out of my face. "Should've taken you with me," I hear a familiar voice muttered. I could've jumped for joy right there if it weren't for my stupid paralyzed state. I could feel Gabriel undo the restraints around me and then slowly took the thing out of my nose. Let me tell you, that hurt! I groaned and he 'shushed' me! But he made up for it when he put his other hand on the side of my face for comfort.

After he was done practically ripping my brains out, he put one arm under my back and the other under my knees, then picked me up and started walking. I started snuggling into him since I was cold and tired and felt him stiffen. After a few seconds I felt him he relaxed again. After a few minutes I felt us going through a door and then feeling a breeze. I whined and snuggled into him again while he just chuckled. I felt him stop and heard a car door open assuming he used his telekinesis. He put me in a seat that I assume was the passenger seat, buckled me in, and then shut the door lightly. A few seconds later, I heard a door open to my left and heard him get in then shut the door and then started the car.

I felt the car start to move and I realized I never heard the click of _his _seat belt. "Did you forget your seatbelt?" I whispered, not trusting my voice as I opened my eyes a little bit and turned to look at him. He chuckled and glanced at me. "Out of all the things you could worry about, you worry about me buckling me seatbelt." He smirked as he looked back out at the road. "Well, you know what they say, 'Click it or Ticket', but in our case it's 'Click it or Get Kidnapped by our own Government!" My voice cracked as he chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced at me for second.

"Yes, I am. It's actually really fun to get electrocuted and have tube up my nose. It's like a day at Disneyland!" I sarcastically replied and he just smirked. He continued driving for a few more minutes until he pulled into an apartment building. When I looked at the entrance to the building, I saw the bald pedo-dude standing there. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, Gabe?" "What?" He looked at me. "Uh, that's the guy who tased me…" "Yup and he made up for by letting me get you out of there." He glared at the pedo-dude for a quick second and turned back to me. "Oh and why are you talking like your best buds with him?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not; we're simply…teaming up. I got a hold of a shift shaping ability and using it to my advantage." I nodded as I looked at the pedo-dude. "I'm sorry but he creeps me out." Gabe just laughed.

We both looked at the pedo-dude and saw he was getting impatient. Gabe got out and shut the door. I hesitated before I reached for the door handle but Gabe opened it before I touched it. I got out and stood next time him as he shut the door. He put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the building entrance.

As we walked up the pedo-dude said, "Took you long enough." "Well, sorry we don't have super speed." I told him sarcastically. He glared at me while Gabe just smirked. "My, a sarcastic little thing you are." He blandly replied. I raised an eyebrow, "Says the man who tased me." Instead of replying he went inside. I snickered as Gabe held the door open for me. I went in to find the guy already going up the stairs that were to my right. I waited for Gabe to lead the way since I didn't have a clue of where we were going. Gabe started going up the same stairs that pedo-dude went up and I followed right behind him, almost like a lost puppy.

We got up to the second level to stop at a door that pedo-dude was waiting for us at. Gabe got a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door and let us in. I looked around, "Homey," I commented on the place and went over and sat on the couch. "Ha," Gabe simply replied as his shut and locked the door. Then he came over and sat on the other end of the couch while pedo-dude continued to stand.

"You'll have to stay here for now unless we find a way for you to be able to go out without being caught for awhile. Sylar will have to come to base every now and then but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle yourself alone here." Pedo-dude said, breaking the silence.

"What am I suppose to call you, Nightmare?" I asked since I have yet to know his name. Gabe just raised an eyebrow and Pedo-dude smirked, "I'm Danko, Senior Agent of Homeland Security." "Oh, good for you." I looked around the apartment. "Now I know why you guys know each other." Gabe and I just smirked. "I've got to get back to base." Danko exited the apartment and locked the door behind him.

We sat there for a few second in silence. "He still creeps me out." He chuckled as he got up. He looked at me for a few second. I raised my eyebrows, "Hm?" "You should get to bed," He said while still staring at me. "I look that bad?" I joked, "Anyways, where am I gonna sleep?" "In a bed," He replied sarcastically. "Ha ha ha," I replied drily. He started walking towards a closed door and mentioned me to follow him. I rolled my eyes, got up, and followed him.

I walked in to see that it was Gabe's bedroom, "Uh, no, I'm not stealing your bed." I looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Look, you sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch," He said as he straightened up the blankets on the bed. "No, _I'll _sleep on the couch, it's _your _apartment!" I argued. "Actually, it's the government's," He smirked. I huffed, "Well, you were here first." He rolled his eyes again. He pulled back the sheets and turned to face me. "Do I have to force you?" "Maybe," I stubbornly replied. He smirked and I felt my legs head to the bed without me telling them to. "What the hell?" He chuckled as he used his telekinesis to make me sit on the bed. "Okay, I'll sleep here!" I gave up. "Will you teach me that?" "Maybe," he smirked.

I glared at him and then bent over to take off my shoes as he just stood next to the bed. I took off my socks and my jacket then got myself situated into the bed as he put the covers over me. "I might see you in the morning, I don't know if Danko will make me go to the base or not tomorrow," He started towards the door. "Goodnight, Gabriel." I whispered as he stood in the doorway. "Night, Kat." He quietly said as he shut the door. Not even one minute later I fell asleep.

**Yes! I finally made another chapter to this story *happy dance***

**Lmao I finally got more inspiration to write after watching Labyrinth XD yes very random**

**Hope you liked it :] **

**Yes, Kat may have a unknowingly crush on Sylar hehe XD **


	9. Chapter 9Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Twilight, or anything other copyright names or something along those lines XD**

**haHA Finally gonna update this story! Sorry to all those who have been watching. Writer's Block stings like a bitch X]**

Well, here I am… again. Trapped and taken hostage. I should've just gone with Gabriel when his visited back in Forks. After running away with Edward and Alice, I convinced them to go back home after three days of traveling. They were stubborn about it but they finally changed their minds that night. I continued driving, also taking my sweet time and decided to head to New York, where it all started. As you can tell, I didn't get there. No, I was in Chicago, decided to do some sightseeing in every state I visited, which I now regret. I was in one of the museums there and unfortunately had over a hundred cameras there and the government knew I was in the area.

Let me tell you, those freaking taser things HURT! I thought I had a high pain threshold but I guess not. I seen them come in and started walking fast to the other end so I wouldn't be suspicious but they saw me anyways. Once I noticed they spotted me I started running. Pretty soon I was running down this hallway thing, looking behind to see how fast they were catching up to me, and then run into a black wall. Oh wait scratch that, what I thought was a black, was actually some dude who was in an _S.W.A.T_ outfit and his was bald, and probably the scariest guy I've ever seen. I mean Sylar's a bit scary but he was sexy scary. Wait…did I just say that?

Of course, I had to say _something_. "Who the hell are you?" He just smirked. "Your worst nightmare." I raised an eyebrow at him. That's something Sylar would say but more se- ok_ay_ stop that train of thought. I heard a click and suddenly I see fishing line with metal _thingys_ on the ends coming at me and then excruciating pain. There was 5 seconds of pain and then I was out like a light.

Right now, I can feel myself lying on a bed, with something stuck in my nose, I felt like I had paralysis, I'm tired, and it's freaking cold. I can hear movement and talking. I've already tried to make a sound and I was unsuccessful.

I have now been lying there for hours and its gotten quiet so I'm assuming it's nighttime. This sucks, technically I'm asleep but I feel tired as hell! I was already tried before I got caught. I had been going on to 48 hours with no sleep and surprisingly I hadn't passed out yet.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming near me and I hoped to god it wasn't that bald dude. He looked pedo-scary and even just thinking about it made me shuddered. The footsteps stopped right beside me. If it is the pedo-dude and he touches me, when I get out of this place I'm so going Sylar on his ass! I could hear the _mystery _man's breathe and slight movement before feeling the slight touch of finger tips go over my forehead and brush the hair out of my face. "Should've taken you with me," I hear a familiar voice muttered. I could've jumped for joy right there if it weren't for my stupid paralyzed state. I could feel Gabriel undo the restraints around me and then slowly took the thing out of my nose. Let me tell you, that hurt! I groaned and he 'shushed' me! But he made up for it when he put his other hand on the side of my face for comfort.

After he was done practically ripping my brains out, he put one arm under my back and the other under my knees, then picked me up and started walking. I started snuggling into him since I was cold and tired and felt him stiffen. After a few seconds I felt him he relaxed again. After a few minutes I felt us going through a door and then feeling a breeze. I whined and snuggled into him again while he just chuckled. I felt him stop and heard a car door open assuming he used his telekinesis. He put me in a seat that I assume was the passenger seat, buckled me in, and then shut the door lightly. A few seconds later, I heard a door open to my left and heard him get in then shut the door and then started the car.

I felt the car start to move and I realized I never heard the click of _his _seat belt. "Did you forget your seatbelt?" I whispered, not trusting my voice as I opened my eyes a little bit and turned to look at him. He chuckled and glanced at me. "Out of all the things you could worry about, you worry about me buckling me seatbelt." He smirked as he looked back out at the road. "Well, you know what they say, 'Click it or Ticket', but in our case it's 'Click it or Get Kidnapped by our own Government!" My voice cracked as he chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced at me for second.

"Yes, I am. It's actually really fun to get electrocuted and have tube up my nose. It's like a day at Disneyland!" I sarcastically replied and he just smirked. He continued driving for a few more minutes until he pulled into an apartment building. When I looked at the entrance to the building, I saw the bald pedo-dude standing there. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, Gabe?" "What?" He looked at me. "Uh, that's the guy who tased me…" "Yup and he made up for by letting me get you out of there." He glared at the pedo-dude for a quick second and turned back to me. "Oh and why are you talking like your best buds with him?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not; we're simply…teaming up. I got a hold of a shift shaping ability and using it to my advantage." I nodded as I looked at the pedo-dude. "I'm sorry but he creeps me out." Gabe just laughed.

We both looked at the pedo-dude and saw he was getting impatient. Gabe got out and shut the door. I hesitated before I reached for the door handle but Gabe opened it before I touched it. I got out and stood next time him as he shut the door. He put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the building entrance.

As we walked up the pedo-dude said, "Took you long enough." "Well, sorry we don't have super speed." I told him sarcastically. He glared at me while Gabe just smirked. "My, a sarcastic little thing you are." He blandly replied. I raised an eyebrow, "Says the man who tased me." Instead of replying he went inside. I snickered as Gabe held the door open for me. I went in to find the guy already going up the stairs that were to my right. I waited for Gabe to lead the way since I didn't have a clue of where we were going. Gabe started going up the same stairs that pedo-dude went up and I followed right behind him, almost like a lost puppy.

We got up to the second level to stop at a door that pedo-dude was waiting for us at. Gabe got a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door and let us in. I looked around, "Homey," I commented on the place and went over and sat on the couch. "Ha," Gabe simply replied as his shut and locked the door. Then he came over and sat on the other end of the couch while pedo-dude continued to stand.

"You'll have to stay here for now unless we find a way for you to be able to go out without being caught for awhile. Sylar will have to come to base every now and then but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle yourself alone here." Pedo-dude said, breaking the silence.

"What am I suppose to call you, Nightmare?" I asked since I have yet to know his name. Gabe just raised an eyebrow and Pedo-dude smirked, "I'm Danko, Senior Agent of Homeland Security." "Oh, good for you." I looked around the apartment. "Now I know why you guys know each other." Gabe and I just smirked. "I've got to get back to base." Danko exited the apartment and locked the door behind him.

We sat there for a few second in silence. "He still creeps me out." He chuckled as he got up. He looked at me for a few second. I raised my eyebrows, "Hm?" "You should get to bed," He said while still staring at me. "I look that bad?" I joked, "Anyways, where am I gonna sleep?" "In a bed," He replied sarcastically. "Ha ha ha," I replied drily. He started walking towards a closed door and mentioned me to follow him. I rolled my eyes, got up, and followed him.

I walked in to see that it was Gabe's bedroom, "Uh, no, I'm not stealing your bed." I looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Look, you sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch," He said as he straightened up the blankets on the bed. "No, _I'll _sleep on the couch, it's _your _apartment!" I argued. "Actually, it's the government's," He smirked. I huffed, "Well, you were here first." He rolled his eyes again. He pulled back the sheets and turned to face me. "Do I have to force you?" "Maybe," I stubbornly replied. He smirked and I felt my legs head to the bed without me telling them to. "What the hell?" He chuckled as he used his telekinesis to make me sit on the bed. "Okay, I'll sleep here!" I gave up. "Will you teach me that?" "Maybe," he smirked.

I glared at him and then bent over to take off my shoes as he just stood next to the bed. I took off my socks and my jacket then got myself situated into the bed as he put the covers over me. "I might see you in the morning, I don't know if Danko will make me go to the base or not tomorrow," He started towards the door. "Goodnight, Gabriel." I whispered as he stood in the doorway. "Night, Kat." He quietly said as he shut the door. Not even one minute later I fell asleep.

**Yes! I finally made another chapter to this story *happy dance***

**Lmao I finally got more inspiration to write after watching Labyrinth XD yes very random**

**Hope you liked it :] **

**Yes, Kat may have a unknowingly crush on Sylar hehe XD **


End file.
